michigansupfandomcom-20200213-history
Menominee Sasquatch
The Menominee Sasquatch is an unidentified Sasquatch-like creature seen multiple times near the town of Menominee, Michigan. History The Pacific Northwest may no longer be the only Bigfoot hotbed in the United States, as an Upper Michigan couple say they may have captured the elusive humanoid on a trail camera, according to reports Saturday, Oct. 5. The sighting was reported by Craig Sulk, of Menominee, Mich., in the Upper Peninsula, and will be featured in an upcoming episode of Animal Planet's Finding Bigfoot. The story began last March, when Sulk set up a series of cameras on his wooded property. While it is common for trail cameras in the U.P. to capture deer, bears, racoons and coyotes, Sulk wasn't prepared for what he saw while examining photos a couple months later. Certain it wasn't a shadow, tree or bear, Sulk noticed a creature, which he says stood taller than 5-feet, 8-inches. Perplexed, he immediately told his wife, Barb, he thought he snapped a Sasquatch, Bigfoot's scientific name. To investigate further, the Sulks went to the site and took pictures of 5-feet, 8-inch Barb standing where the creature appeared. "We came back to look at the pictures on the computer and, dammit, if this thing wasn't bigger than her," Sulk told the Eagle Herald. Not sure what the camera captured, the Sulks sent the shots to Animal Planet in February. Late this summer, Sulk was contacted by Finding Bigfoot producers. To his surprise, the producers were just as intrigued. Not only had Sulk possibly photographed Bigfoot, but that he snapped two successive pictures. "What they liked about Craig's (photographs) was he got a photo a minute before and a minute after," Barb said. "Nobody ever gets that." Before they knew it, the Sulks were discussing dates for a film crew to come to Menominee to investigate and shoot an episode of Finding Bigfoot. "...They said, 'We've always wanted to do an investigation in the U.P. and we'd like to come'," Sulk said. In late September, the crew spent several hours on location. The group of 17 included the Finding Bigfoot cast--Bigfoot Field Research Organization President Matt Moneymaker, scientist, Ranae Holland and researchers, James "Bobo" Fay and Cliff Barackman. During a nine-hour investigation, the team scoured a large area of dense woods. What was found, Craig and Barb can't say. The Sulks signed a confidentiality agreement that prohibits them from divulging information until the episode airs. They are also barred from sharing the photos on Facebook, Twitter or other social media. Finding Bigfoot premiered May 20, 2011. Each weekly episode is based on Bigfoot sightings and photographic, video and other evidence submitted by viewers throughout the United States and Canada. The show's new season begins Nov. 10. The Sulks are slated to be featured in the fifth episode, which is expected to include a reenactment of Craig and Barb's experience. With a population of about 8,700, Menominee, Mich., sits on the Menominee River, which separates Michigan and Wisconsin, 55 miles north of Green Bay. Part of the Marinette (Wisc.)/Menominee metropolitan area, the region is the original home of the Menominee Indian tribe. In the 1800s, Menominee was known as the leading producer of lumber in the United States. While the town has had its share of ghost sightings and reported haunted locations over the years, the Sulks' is the only Menominee Bigfoot sighting on record. Category:Cryptids